


Vixen's Escape

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Dark Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: To truly relax, Narcissa goes to the Vixen's Trap. She was given a blindfold at the door and did not know who her Lover would be...





	Vixen's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you **purplewombat** for editing this for me.
> 
> [ ](https://imgur.com/sEQjpDG)  


**VIXENS ESCAPE**

“That’s good,” she said as he pulled her hips to his groin. “So good!” she had gone to a club where she was not certain who her sexual partner would be, the ladies were blindfolded with a sage green strip of material, and they were led to separate rooms to be serviced.

These clubs had sprung up after the war - people wanted to be carefree with their love. At least their sexual appetites had returned forcefully and aggressively now the anxieties of war were no longer a concern.

She felt him pull out of her and whined at the loss of contact and the emptiness inside her, but her lover turned her around and threw her on her back to be serviced by his tongue on her breast, quite thoroughly bathing her hardened nipple and sucking it into her mouth. She held him close to her and arched her back so that he could fit as much of her into his mouth as possible.

It was a club rule that the actual lovers themselves weren’t blindfolded. This one took particular delight in sexually taunting his witch. For so she had become through their various dalliances. His hands reached down between their bodies and rubbed at her clit down towards the entrance of her core.

_Breathe_, she ordered herself, _just breathe_! Long breaths in were accompanied by short breaths out. Lucius had never been this attentive with her. She swore his idea of making love was looking in a mirror some days.

_No, Narcissa_, she sighed. _Think of the man whom you can’t see, concentrate on how his hands feel on you_. Electrical sparks seemed to fly when she was with a particular one. He let her right breast go with a pop and then treated the left breast the same way. She writhed beneath him, her hands were twisting the silk sheets beneath drenched and sweat-soaked skin.

“I am going to kiss you down below now,” he said and did, right down the middle but stopped at her belly button. “You are the sexiest witch I have ever done this to.”

Done this to? Done what? What was he talking aboooouuutt… the moment his talented tongue that weaved such harmony on her flesh made contact with her soaking wet core she shivered with absolute bliss.

“Oh please,” she gasped grabbing hold of his head to keep him there, “do more,”

*~*~*~*

The boy opened her up slowly, delicately and loved how she looked so turgid and blooming that he paused to admire all that was beautiful about his witch, “why have you stopped?”

“To admire your beauty, you’re blossoming under my touch,” he sighed, “I thought all purebloods were taught these things – to keep the marriage secure and the lines safe?”

“We are but my husband and I have a difficult relationship.”

The boy she was with hiked her legs onto his shoulders and licked up and around the labial folds twice, before landing at her proud clit and he began suckling in earnest, one hand keeping her down and the other keeping a leg in place.

Eventually, she shuddered and came splendidly, pouring it onto his face and he lapped it as eagerly as a kitten does cream.

“I’m sorry, I must know who you are!” she exclaimed after she’d recovered from the best orgasm of her entire life. Without giving him time to hide she whipped the blindfold off and…

“My, my Mr Longbottom, how well you have grown!” she purred, “come to dinner at Vulpis Mews – our townhouse and we’ll see what goes on from there…”


End file.
